


Fail Again: The Restart

by grapecloud



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, AU, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Gen, Mysterious Man - Freeform, Ship, air pirates, black figure - Freeform, dream searching, illusion, man in black fedora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapecloud/pseuds/grapecloud
Summary: After Hongjoong's group fell apart, bizarre dreams started to occur
Relationships: Brotherhood - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Fail Again: The Restart

The man with the black fedora said,  
“there are countless dimensions in the world.”  
When I opened my eyes, it was a dream.  
Next to me was an hourglass I saw for the first time,  
And the sand in the hourglass began to flow back from bottom to top.

“It’s not the reality that makes you lose your dreams; it is your decision”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

September 28, 2018

After our group fell apart, everyone decided to not to talk anymore, neither of us took action. I was trying to but I was scared that my actions will just worsen our situation. At that time, everyone was suffering in pain. When Mingi decided to let go of us, of our promise to achieve our dreams together, our emotions became uncontrollable and leaded to a heated confrontation. Seonghwa tried to calm everybody down but it was no use when Wooyoung spoke how he goes out of his way just to be with us. The room was filled with shouts, the others tried to prevent physical fight to occur. Jongho stormed out of our hangout place crying, Yunho rushed after him exclaiming it’s all Mingi’s fault. That’s when I realized, I should’ve acted fast, if only I wasn’t scared of ruining our friendship, our bond, our brotherhood. 

Day 3:

No one is saying anything but I heard Seonghwa went to find someone.

Day 7:

I had a weird dream; someone was shouting at me that I can’t let someone to go somewhere. Anyways I still haven’t heard from anyone, I hope they are doing fine despite of our group being a ghost town now. 

Day 9:

Mingi notified me that he will be going back on their farm for good to help his parents because their financial status is at stake, he also said that he didn’t meant to break the group apart, that he meant it to say goodbye for good. We talked for a good hour but he needed to go because he needs to milk the cows. I had that dream again, same lines but it showed that I was in a ship, a gigantic ship yet I don’t hear ocean waves.

Day 10:

That dream keeps on appearing, this time I was the one speaking. “If I don’t then I’m risking all of us here!” Is the universe trying to tell me something? I also heard that San’s family is moving towns today, he didn’t even tell anyone about it until his mom asked me if everything is alright with San because he has been spacing out a lot lately according to her. Of course, I could not tell her what had happen instead I assured her that her son knows himself best and if he knows he needs help he will say something.

Day 12:

When I decided to go out to get fresh air and walk around, Jongho was in the basketball court near my house playing by himself so I went inside and approached him carefully because he seemed gloomy and none of his balls went in the hoops. He told me that he’s lost at the moment, he wished that he knew how to reach out to everyone so that the group’s misunderstanding didn’t occur. I was taken aback when he said that to me with so much regret in his tone, if only I did something this is not going to happen. Anyhow, the dream that keeps reoccurring to me is gradually getting vivid but still I’m confused to why its always that dream that I wake up remembering. 

Day 15:

I woke up to a call from Yeosang in the middle of the night, he asked me “why do adults only tells us the good part? They said if I look up to the sky, the stars will shine brightly but it is not. They also said that dreams are meant to come true but they didn’t tell us that nightmares are dreams too?” speechless as I was I looked outside to see if what he says is true but it is shining brightly, it’s even forming an hourglass shape, he suddenly hung up on me, of course I did message him if something is wrong I’ll do my best to help him but he didn’t reply back. As I stare at a blank space that certain dream occupies me mind. I tried figuring out who I was talking to. I don’t know if it makes sense but the features of the figure I’m talking to is strangely very similar to Seonghwa. One more thing I find strange is that the ginormous ship is sailing through the sky, that’s why I didn’t hear ocean waves. Ha I didn’t know dreaming requires intelligence which I barely have.

Day 20:

We can’t send them again there! They will die!

If I don’t then I’m risking all of us here!

Please don’t make a decision you’ll regret again…

Again… I’ve been seeing it in my dream’s few times, same words, same setting nothing new. We were on a cabin of an enormous ship sailing through the sky, door locked, frustrated and disappointed face plastered on the figure I was arguing with. It was really Seonghwa who I was talking to, but my dream did not show who I was sending to somewhere and who are those who I am risking lives.

Day 23:

Guess what? No, it wasn’t the same dream but its really absurd. A man wearing long black coat with a black fedora and a black mask visited me. The man with the black fedora said, “there are countless dimensions in the world.” Then when I woke up a blinding light welcomed me; it was an hourglass and the sand in the hourglass began to flow back from bottom to top. Was this the universe is trying to tell me? Is it really the universe? I am confused in every way so I made use of the internet and I was shock that I wasn’t the only one having these kinds of dreams. This night I have decided that I should find the man in the black fedora.

Day 24:

The blinding lights coming from the hourglass glistened through the day it made me think of what the man in black fedora is trying to say to me, Did I do something wrong in other dimensions too? If it is really existing or is it saying that I could save us, our dreams that is now nearing to its evanescence. After couple of hours wandering in my thoughts it slowly hit me, the man in the black fedora is trying to save me, to save us.

Day 26:

He came.

October 24, 2018

He’s here, the man in the black fedora who left me an hourglass with its sand flowing back from bottom to top. The lights flickered as he slowly approached the luminescent timepiece. Staring in its figure, I slowly lose balance and fell on the side of my bed making a slight noise causing it to shift its attention to me who is still frozen on his gaze until he lifted the hourglass and spoke to me.

“It’s not the reality that makes you lose your dreams; it is your decision”

Eagerness, His tones says it all, who is this man, why are you suddenly coming to my life.

“who are you, what are you trying to tell me” clutching the sheets of my bed I found courage to speak.

“Isn’t it obvious for you? I am giving you another chance to save your friends and your dreams. Look at the timepiece, the time is slowly reversing itself. You need to decide now or fail again”

“Fail again? What do you mean?” I was filled with questions and that certain dream flashed inside the glistening hourglass…

“We can’t send them again there! They will die! Wooyoung and Mingi won’t last the pirates from the north”

“If I don’t then I’m risking all of us here! They are our best defenders here”

“You sent San and Yeosang last time, they were our best defenders that time too, but now? They’re gone missing. This is not a game of chess and we are not pawns risking lives protecting a damn king, you the captain. We are a family here, please don’t make a decision you’ll regret again.”

I get it now, we are slowly failing to achieve our dreams, we are not yet at the start of our journey and I can change that with the help of the man in a black fedora. I need to make the right decisions from now on.

The hourglass is starting to lose its blinding light, the figure in black fedora panicked removing its hat and mask revealing Mingi

“Decide now or you will lose your chance, Make the right decision, we don’t want to lose anyone this time, save us, save our journey.”

I held the timepiece and suddenly it began emitting blue and green lights resembling the aurora borealis as it floated through the air. Mingi reached my hands and asked me to close my eyes.

“Open your eyes” 

When I opened my eyes, we were at a tunnel full of sand, and there I saw seven men in black fedora hats.

“You made the right decision, we’re glad having you back Captain.” Everyone welcomed me in their arms as they celebrate my return 

No this isn’t my return this is my restart, our restart on the path we decide to sail through together. This is Captain Kim Hongjoong reporting into the new world journey.

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to post it here bc we will not be able to read any of it beyond July 14  
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
